


父尊父帝总是闹离婚

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	父尊父帝总是闹离婚

上

魔历十万三千年，极光如织，残阳如血。

　　鎏英大肆宴请十方魔将，密令亲兵封锁府门。

　　她要搞事，而且要搞大事。

　　“今日，有人要入我魔界。”鎏英站在台阶上，目光如炬，手中魔骨鞭蠢蠢欲动，“或许会有一场大战，也或许这场战役会消弭于无声。”她说得很慢，每个字都像含着刀子。“只看诸位怎么选择。”

　　诸魔立刻炸了。

　　“谁，又是天界那帮混蛋神仙。无妨，咱们也不是好欺负的。来一个杀一个，来两个杀一双。”

　　“话别说得太满，当初火神率兵攻魔界，被打得屁滚尿流的可是咱们。”

　　“一听这话就知道你从没看过魔界快报。天家秘闻这个版块写得清清楚楚明明白白，火神早就和夜神闹翻了，大婚上被水神捅了一刀，灰飞烟灭死得这个惨哟！打，还打个毛线，我压一块魔币，这次攻打魔界的肯定是夜神，哦不，天帝。”

　　“哦，不，假的，一定是假的！火神怎么可能死，他不是凤凰吗？等等，这是不是说以后都看不到火神了？不！！！！！我要看流光璀璨的凤凰盘旋九天，我要听高傲冷峻的火神对我喊跪下！！！”

　　此话一出，底下一片附和。

　　鎏英气得额角直冒青筋，大吼道：“都给老娘闭嘴！”

　　用目光狠狠剐了底下一轮，沉声道：“诸位，此次进驻魔界的大人物，就是曾经的天界二殿，如今的魔尊旭凤。”

　　底下一片死寂，众魔目瞪口呆。

　　果然啊！

　　鎏英冷笑，幸好提前命令亲兵封锁了府邸，一旦有人泄密，格杀勿论！

　　谁知就在此时，底下忽然爆发出一阵热烈的掌声，那掌声惊天动地，气壮山河。

　　“火神殿下居然没死，感谢天道，感谢元君，感谢魔主！”

　　“只要实力强，便能做魔尊。再说，想想以后能在火神的带领下把天界那帮混蛋打成狗，老子就高兴得不得了。”

　　“没错没错，放着这么个武力值爆表的大宝贝不要，天界真是瞎了眼了。”

　　好……好像哪里不对。

　　一颗冷汗吧嗒一声从鎏英头上滑落下来。

　　不管怎样，事态总是向好的方面发展。

　　给固城王设下的套子已收网，万事俱备只欠东风。

　　这天魔界的血阳格外殷红，红得就像焱城王被毒杀时流出的血。

　　“卞城王，你这是要造反吗？”固城王指着大步而入的鎏英父女怒喝。

　　“造反的是你。”卞城王往旁边一让，身后之人登时让固城王变了脸色。

　　擎城王，魔界大长老，卞城王既听到了方才的对话，那他肯定也听到了。

　　既如此……索性一不做二不休。

　　一缕杀气无声无息的掠过瞳孔，手指微微一屈……

　　轰隆一声，门被一股气浪从外面炸开，随之飞入的断肢残臂落了满殿。

　　落血像飞雨，有几滴溅上他的脸颊，他还没来得及抹去，那满殿的尸骸就化作了轻烟，如尘埃般消散。

　　因为数量众多，地面雾气缭绕，一时不能散尽。

　　谁！

　　这么强大又熟悉的灵力。

　　他的身体像被绳索捆住，一动都不能动。这不是术法，而是因为太过惊骇身体做出本能反应。恐惧，绝望！这种情感他曾尝过很多次，从同一个人身上。

　　门口站着一人，因为逆光看不清他的模样，只看到那笼了周身的艳红的光晕。

　　他没有停留，大步走了进来。

　　“火神！”

　　惊叫声此起彼伏，惊的是他的人马，叫的是其余元老。

　　大势已去，现今他只求能保得住性命。“隗薪！”

　　一个身影飞扑而出，为他争取少得可怜的逃亡时间，同时他化作一道黑光朝窗户冲去。

　　命悬一线，奋力一搏，谁知这一扑还是被拦下了。一柄形状怪异的兵器架在了他的脖子上，似刀非刀，似剑非剑。

　　他一眼就认出来了，那是火神本命法宝——凤翎剑！

　　剑身光滑如镜，一点殷红凝在剑尖。

　　“火神今日是要杀本座吗？”隗薪的尸身正在化成飞灰，真是个没用的家伙。“你已被天帝削去神籍，非仙非魔，你今日杀了本座，他日这些人就会杀了你。”

　　“凤兄，你不要听他……”

　　鎏英一句话都没说完，便见火神剑尖一转，一颗大好头颅便骨碌碌滚到了脚下。

　　旭凤一脚踩上固城王不断抽搐的尸身，嘴角冷冷的挑起一点笑，“本神要杀便杀，别人如何想，与我有什么干系。”

　　说罢下摆一撩，大马金刀的坐上首座，那本该是固城王的座位，而今是他的。

　　满殿人马自动分为两派，卞城王和擎城王是一派，站在了左侧。固城王以及其余长老是一派，站在了右侧。

　　虎视眈眈，暗潮汹涌，却谁都不敢言声。

　　旭凤目光轻缓，却自有一股威势。当他自左向右缓缓扫去时，人人都禁不住低下头来。

　　忽而轻笑一声，将胶着的空气划开一道口子，刺入众人心脏。

　　“谁赞成，谁反对？”

　　赞成的还活着，反对的已成了尘埃。

　　依然不敢言声，但脚步已经动了。左边的人越来越多，右边的人越来越少，最后只剩下数十人。

　　他们对旭凤怒目而视，口吐秽语。

　　卞城王大怒，正要命人拿下。

　　旭凤掌中浮起一朵红莲，殿内霎时火光大盛，鎏英只觉得一股焚烧沸燃之感自百会、后颈、风府、天柱穴行遍周身，一股淡淡的魔气自印堂徐徐逸出，神智开始渐渐迷失。

　　她自知不好，正要张开呼喊，却惊骇的发现竟然喊叫不出。正在危急关头，手掌被父王握住，然后一股魔气从掌心缓缓没入体内，助她平复真元。

　　她长长松了口气，再观众人，皆是脸色惨白一头冷汗。

　　不禁骇然，这就是红莲业火吗？竟威猛如斯。若是琉璃净火那该是何等骇人听闻。

　　旭凤眼眸微垂，眼角似被火莲晕染，迤逦的曳出一抹红。“蝼蚁而已，能死在火莲业火之下，也是尔等造化。”

　　火光过，满殿污秽皆被净化。

　　众人敬畏的看着旭凤，连呼吸都不敢大声。

　　鎏英深深吸一口气，上前一步，“凤兄，一旦接了魔血，就再也不能反悔，你当真决定了？”

　　旭凤遥遥看向门外，此处和天庭相隔何止万里，他却像看到了繁花似锦的栖梧宫……以及清冷如月的璇玑宫。

　　“固城王有一句话说得对，我已被兄……已被天帝削去神籍。如今的我，非仙非魔，六界四海，竟无我容身之地。”他收回目光看向卞城王，“若无你们父女，世上便无旭凤。既如此，我便当了这魔尊。”

　　授魔血，接陨魔杵，黑袍加身，神骨尽去，凤凰堕魔。

　　魔界虽然和天界是宿敌，消息到底并未闭锁。当火神成为魔尊的消息传回天庭，诸仙震动，纷纷上表请求讨伐魔界，唯有天帝不为所动。

　　众仙都赞天帝仁德，顾念昔日兄弟情义，不忍动手。只有邝露知道，那天晚上天帝将挂在璇玑宫的火神画像毁了个干干净净。

　　一百年后，锦觅逃婚，悄悄潜入魔界，和魔尊你侬我侬，柔情似水。

　　诸仙义愤填膺，都说水神水性杨花，对天帝的深情视而不见，纷纷上表请求封锁花界逼回水神，唯有天帝依然不为所动。

　　众仙都赞天帝情深似海，只有邝露知道天帝一怒之下毁了整座栖梧宫。

　　又过了一百年，魔尊大婚，魔后正是水神锦觅。

　　天帝再也坐不住了，点起人马，陈兵忘川河畔。

　　“凤凰你快走，他要的是我。”锦觅揪住魔尊的袖子，急得流泪，“只要我跟他回去，这场仗就打不成了，他不会拿我怎样的。”

　　“真是颗傻葡萄。”魔尊将她鬓边的发拨到耳后，薄薄的唇轻轻开合，吐出的字眼比玄冰还冷，“水神为幽冥魔尊挟持，天帝震怒，为营救水神，不得不大举进攻魔界，领正义之师，替天行道。”

　　他轻轻一笑，单手搂紧了她的腰，“看看，这是多么完美的借口。人心所向，正义所趋，旭凤自叹弗如，无远弗届……”

　　锦觅怔怔的看着他的脸，“你……你要如何？”

　　魔尊袍袖一拂，毫不犹豫的将她推离身侧，“如何？他已兵临城下，我若不应战，岂不辜负了魔尊二字？”

　　“不行，不行。”锦觅张开双臂挡在门口，哀声恳求，“凤凰不行的，现在的你打不过他的。我去跟他说，你已经……”

　　“报！”魔侍从花湖那边一路冲过来，“魔兵魔将已点起，请尊上出战。”

　　“甚好！”声未落，一道红光已从锦觅身旁掠了过去。

　　忘川那边，天帝一身白衣出尘绝世，负手而立，身后是天界三十六员天将以及数不尽的天兵。

　　忘川这头，凤凰立于渡口，猎猎红袍张狂翻飞，乌云为之浮沉，骄阳因之见拙。他的身后，是手执法器的十殿阎罗以及数不清的妖兵鬼将。

　　忘川静静流淌了几千万年，此时也因河上的浓浓煞气而翻涌起千层巨浪。

　　流云飞卷，风声呜咽，当锦觅赶到时，眼前便如一坛被踢翻的酒，浓浓血色就是天地间唯一的颜色。

　　她好不容易才在众人之中找到凤凰，就在血色的尽头，凤凰以剑驻地，红衣变成深色，黑甲被血染红。

　　“凤凰！”她大叫着冲上去，魔兵天将却如层层蛛网将她缠住。

　　她眼睁睁看着天帝将剑刺入凤凰的腹部，眼睁睁看着凤凰徒手握住了剑刃，于是那剑再不得前进一寸，但凤凰的手也露出了森森白骨。

　　“果然冷心绝情。”旭凤五指收紧，一点一点将没入腹部的剑拔了出来，“但凡有一点感情，都坐不上天帝这个位置，是我愚钝了。”他反手一剑挥出，锵的一声，火光四溅，映亮了彼此的眼。

　　“你逆天复生，堕入魔道，本座身为天帝，本就应当顺应天命，铲除妖邪。”天帝拍出一掌，毫不犹豫的击向他胸口。

　　旭凤掌心化出一朵火莲，蕊心正正抵住了那股夺命的灵力。

　　天帝眸光一变，那摇曳生姿的琉璃火莲，让他想到了那夜璇玑宫内的柔情蜜意。

　　那时两人是何等亲密，如今两人便是何等仇视。

　　“小鱼仙倌。”

　　一声叫喊唤回了他的神智，他闪目看去，只见一道娇小的身影正艰难的穿过刀光血影，蹒跚着向旭凤跑来。

　　“小鱼仙倌，快住手，凤凰已经……”

　　声音被风吹散，他听不清，他也不想听清。

　　好得很，一个为了所爱力抗天兵，一个为了所爱舍生忘死。

　　霎时间心中邪火大盛，灵台混沌一片。

　　旭凤盯着天帝渐渐染上绿光的眼，愕然，“你竟然修习了禁术。”眸光一沉，“原来天帝作战，靠的居然是穷奇妖兽，真是光明正大啊！”　　

　　天帝冷笑，“你一个魔头，跟我谈光明正大，普天之下莫非王土，六界皆为我所用，对付你，无非以彼之道！”

　　舌尖念咒，掌吐金光，一条巨大的应龙虚影卷起飓风，遥遥盘踞在天空。

　　龙行之处行云布雨，霎时间电闪雷鸣，大雨磅礴而下

　　魔兵天将都停了手中动作，怔愣片刻之后，纷纷仓皇后退。

　　魔尊用手背狠狠抹去嘴角鲜血，慢慢站了起来。他的周身红光涌动，以脚下为中心，裂纹如蛛网般裂开并向远处延伸，无数巨石从地面剥离，缓缓浮在半空。

　　“你方才说天命，本尊就是天命！”

　　一道火凤虚影振翅腾飞，磅礴红光携着浩荡真气朝应龙冲去。

　　


End file.
